


americans aren't usually THIS fun...

by thespottedowl



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Collars, I Tried, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, birthday present fic, bottom!brian, don't... unsub from me for this ;-;, it's just smut, not beta read we die like men, poor kink negotiation, the only thing I am confident in is that I didn't misspell Brian's name as Brain, they all take turns w brian that's it that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespottedowl/pseuds/thespottedowl
Summary: Luke looks down at him, and the hand that’s been in Brian’s hair fists suddenly, tugging Brian’s head back just the slightest. Brian lets him, head rolling back loosely on Luke’s leg, and holds his gaze. He’s sure Luke can see his pulse fluttering in his neck, fast as a hummingbird’s wings, and the flush rising fast into his pale cheeks.He must, he must know, because, curious gaze still locked with Brian’s, he runs his hand just under Brian’s jaw, cupping the side of his neck, and rests the pad of his thumb on Brian’s lips.It must only be a pause of a millisecond but for Brian, overheating and mind racing, it seems like an eternity. He processes, slowly and vaguely, that Luke is testing him, meeting his eyes with a question. Brian can feel Jonathan’s warm hands burning their own marks into his thighs and decides, barely a thought in his mind, that the answer is unquestionably yes.Parting his lips, he traces the tip of Luke’s thumb with his tongue.
Relationships: (not a whole lot of interaction between the others so I didn't want to tag as such), Brian Hanby/Evan Fong | Vanoss, Brian Hanby/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Brian Hanby/Luke | CaRtOoNz, Brian Hanby/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Poly!BBS
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	americans aren't usually THIS fun...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCipher1496](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCipher1496/gifts).



> look, there’s “this might happen!” fic and real fictitious fiction, and this falls firmly into the latter. I write this gratuitous porn with the utmost respect to Genay, Kelly, Lauren, and Lanai — I love them all. for all we know, delirious is married with eight kids, and I love every child as though they were my own. for this fic, though, we’re pretending none of them exist.
> 
> this was written as a birthday present for inky! happy removal day, tumour baby. hope this porn is a good gift :)
> 
> reminder: if you are a minor, please do not comment! I won't try to control what you read but it does make me uncomfy to interact with you on an explicit work. thank you!!

The AirBNB is Evan’s idea, so that’s who Brian chooses to blame when he remembers the trip later. It’s a massive house, almost a half-hour drive from the convention centre, but Evan’s all suave when they question him, because it’s Vanoss. The most practical reason is that Jonathan is following Luke up to the con this time. It’ll be their second time meeting the guy, and Evan asserts that they should be as cautious as possible, stay away from all the hotels in the area.

So sure, why not. Instead of half a dozen hotel rooms, their group ends up in a house in the Boston suburbs. Evan fails to mention that the thing is enormous, and once they finish their hugs, the first thing Brian does is trail from room to room, gaping the entire time. He finds himself in one of the many back rooms and closets, and emerges only when he hears laughter roll up the staircase to greet him. Somebody had towed along their consoles, and there had been discussion of getting them set up as Brian had wandered away.

“I can’t believe you all started without me,” Brian says, mock-offended as he trots down the stairs. “What if I got lonely?"

Sprawled out across the corner of the sectional, Luke snorts. “Come cuddle with me, then, darlin’,” he calls. He glances up from his phone only long enough to meet Brian’s gaze, but one eyebrow twitches up as he does. 

To Brian, it feels halfway to a challenge. 

He strides across the room, hops the back of the couch. Jonathan makes an unhappy noise as the cushion jostles, leaning further over his controller with his eyes locked on the screen. Brian drops down heavily, landing solidly on his ass. His shoulder brushes Jonathan’s, just a breath of a touch, but he turns the other way, kicks his legs out over Jonathan’s lap. He huffs a sigh vaguely in Brian’s direction, but lifts the controller so his hands rest on Brian’s thighs instead.

Luke smirks down at Brian, whose head is pillowed comfortably in his lap. “Havin’ fun down there, big boy?” Luke says, grinning that devil’s smile down at him.

Brian shrugs, shifts a little, getting comfortable. “Depends on what you do next, I guess.” Luke chuckles and shifts his attention back to his phone, but he drops one hand down to Brian’s hair, stroking gently with his thumb before he starts petting absentmindedly.

Brian pulls his phone out, takes care of the few things he needs to before the convention starts the next day. He’s quietly tuned in to the conversation of the other guys while they play; it’s easier like this, when there’s not the pressure of the recording. The game flows smoothly, Jon dropping out to pass his controller over to Brock, who’s sitting quietly next to him, feet tucked under Jon’s thighs. Tyler and Evan are on Luke’s right, filling out the other side of the L the couch makes. They nudge and elbow each other as they play, grinning like schoolchildren and bouncing up when they get wins. They interact so naturally and so genuinely, and Brian catches himself watching them not an infrequent amount.

Luke is not particularly helpful in keeping Brian focused. He’s been petting Brian’s hair steadily, running his fingers lazily through the chestnut strands. Brian’s just finished all the important things and he’s starting to pay a little more attention to Luke, something molten slowly trailing down his spine as Luke’s thumb brushes over his temple. He stretches upward nonchalantly, nudging further into Luke’s lap.

Luke looks down at him, and the hand that’s been in Brian’s hair fists suddenly, tugging Brian’s head back just the slightest. Brian lets him, head rolling back loosely on Luke’s leg, and holds his gaze. He’s sure Luke can see his pulse fluttering in his neck, fast as a hummingbird’s wings, and the flush rising fast into his pale cheeks.

He must, he must know, because, curious gaze still locked with Brian’s, he runs his hand just under Brian’s jaw, cupping the side of his neck, and rests the pad of his thumb on Brian’s lips.

It must only be a pause of a millisecond but for Brian, overheating and mind racing, it seems like an eternity. He processes, slowly and vaguely, that Luke is testing him, meeting his eyes with a question. Brian can feel Jonathan’s warm hands burning their own marks into his thighs and decides, barely a thought in his mind, that the answer is unquestionably yes.

Parting his lips, he traces the tip of Luke’s thumb with his tongue. 

Brian watches the action register in Luke’s eyes, pupils blowing dark as he presses deeper into Brian’s mouth. Brian presses his tongue up, closes his teeth around Luke’s knuckle, sucks down hard. Luke is still watching him, fire lit behind his eyes, as his nail scrapes into the soft of Brian’s throat.

It’s as if his entire perception of the world narrows, sharpening on Luke’s hands, one still tangled in his hair and the other fucking his mouth. Brian’s eyes are slipping closed, hazy with lust and the idea of Luke pressing fingers down his throat. He feels more than sees Luke pull his thumb out, tracing a wet line down the edge of his jaw, and replace it with two fingers, pressing them deep into Brian’s throat as though testing him.

Eyes still closed, he sucks down hard, and the hiss of air through Luke’s teeth in response has him squirming in Luke’s lap. If the others hadn’t already been watching, they surely are now, and Brian flushes hot with the idea, back arching and exposing his neck to Luke. He expects a hand clamping down on his windpipe, but instead there’s the rustle of movement on his right, barely audible over the pounding of blood in his ears. Luke tugs on his hair, pulling his head back further for Evan to lean over and bite down just over his collarbone. 

Brian’s panting around Luke’s fingers, and his hands fly up to clasp around Evan’s shoulders. He’s leant over Brian, one hand gripping the back of the couch, and is making a mess of Brian’s shoulder and neck, marks beginning to purple already. His other hand is drifting down Brian’s body, ghosting over his ribs and pulling his shirt up to meet his skin. Delirious is starting to make himself hard to ignore as well, brushing hot streaks up Brian’s thighs and skimming his knuckles over his growing bulge. The three of them are overwhelming. Brian thinks he might combust, hot all over and head buzzing with subspace.

It’s ages, eternity of Brian squirming in Luke’s lap, moaning, three men touching him just the wrong side of not enough, wanting them so much it burns in his throat. He whines, impatient, and then sharper as Evan buries his teeth in the hollow of his neck in response. Jonathan is sympathetic, though, pauses in his infuriatingly slow petting to pop the button on Brian’s jeans and drag the zipper down just enough to tuck under his bulge. 

Luke pulls his fingers away suddenly, wiping the saliva away, and Brian tries to clear his muzzy head enough to speak, but before any words can over-brim, Luke smirks at him, nodding past where Brian’s fingers are tangled in Evan’s hair. Brock is sitting on his haunches between Brian’s knees, and, encouraged by Jonathan’s hand on the back of his neck, he leans down to press his face into Brian’s crotch. As Brian watches, he looks up to meet his eyes and licks a stripe up the thin fabric covering Brian’s cock. 

Brian’s hands fist in Evan’s hair, and he shifts, tilts his head away from Brian’s pale skin and almost nuzzles into Brian’s wrist. Evan’s dark eyes meet Brian’s, both of their chests heaving from arousal and sheer want, and Evan leans in, capturing his lips in something primal and bruising. Luke’s hand is still buried in his hair, guiding Brian and pressing him deeper into the kiss, and the control is driving Brian crazy in the best way, leaving him panting into Evan’s mouth, whining at him for more.

Brock’s mouth envelops his cock without warning and he moans into Evan’s mouth, feels Luke’s hand flex at the sound. Evan had distracted him, not noticing Jonathan tucking the waistband of his briefs under his cock. Brock is mouthing steadily at Brian’s dick, and he’s almost writhing in Luke’s hands, gasping under Evan.

“Shit,” Tyler breaths. Brian breaks away from Evan briefly, just long enough to catch Tyler’s eye. He’s standing behind the couch, setting something down to palm briefly at his dick. “Shit, Toonz, you’ve got him so fucking worked up.” As he finishes the sentence, Brock tongues at the sensitive spot just under the head of Brian’s cock, and he loses the thought immediately, whining loud in the large room. 

“Easy, honey,” Evan murmurs, petting his thumb over Brian’s swollen lower lip. His eyes flick up from his nail to meet Brian’s eyes as he pants, and his hooded eyes are afire with something dark, just adjacent to lust. He watches as Brian’s head tips back into a moan, eyes fluttering closed as Brock works him over. 

Evan’s eyes flicker away briefly, distracted by Tyler moving again. He throws something over Brian’s head to Jonathan, and Brian can’t see from where he’s still splayed across Luke’s lap, but judging by the snick of a cap he thinks it must be lube. Jonathan has a devilish smile that rivals Luke’s, the corners of his mouth curling up as he rubs long, thin fingers together. He pulls Brock away, and Brian whines at the cold air on his spit-slicked cock, but it’s almost worth it to see Jonathan lick into Brock’s mouth, sucking the taste of Brian off of his tongue. 

Evan is distracting as hell, coaxing Brian into another harsh, thorough kiss with a groan, but Brian catches just a glimpse of whatever Tyler tosses something to Luke, something thick and black. He’s hoping it’s not a dildo, because he’d really rather be filled by one of the gorgeous men sitting around him, but he feels Evan smirk against his lips even as his tongue explores Brian’s mouth. Luke’s fingers are playing around his neck, and he arches into Evan’s mouth, hoping Luke will grip down, but no, he’s just slipping cool leather around his throat. Evan breaks away from him, a string of spit connecting them briefly, before it breaks and Luke is slipping fingers between the collar and Brian’s hot skin.

He urges Brian up to sitting, and as soon as he’s there, tugs back hard on the collar and doesn’t let go. Brian’s voice catches heavy on a moan, breath and blood cut off, and he can hear heavy breaths from each person in the room as his eyes flutter. Luke eases his hand away slowly, leaves Brian panting in his unzipped jeans, leaning back on his hands and eyelashes fluttering as the other five watch him dangerously. 

Tyler’s the one to break the spell. Brian can see him approach from where he’d been watching from the other side of the room, knows he’s hard in his jeans. It’s hot to even watch him come near though — the man’s big, knows how to hold himself to look intimidating. It’s got Brian’s mouth watering, and before Tyler can pin him against the couch, he’s on his knees in front of him. The movement certainly seems to bring Tyler up short, and he catches Brian’s hair in one hand, eyeing him with something indecipherable in his expression. Brian’s not sure what he looks like, wrecked from the foreplay before they’ve really even started with him.

Wildcat catches Luke’s eye, fists his hand harder in Brian’s hair to draw out a whimper. “He any good with his mouth?” Tyler asks, and Brian can hear the smirk in his expression without even being able to meet his eyes. He whines again, can hear Luke’s snort from behind him.

“Good enough,” Luke says, “but he’s a needy bitch.” Brian’s whining harder, pressing the heel of his hand into his cock, anything just to get some kind of friction. 

Tyler notices, though, and barks a sharp “enough” out. He tosses something soft to Evan. “You don’t need to use your hands for anything, do you?” he asks, cocking one eyebrow at Brian, who shakes his head furiously, already holding his hands behind his back. “Good boy,” Tyler almost coos. It’s such a sharp contrast to the hand he still has buried in Brian’s hair that he has to bite back another moan.

Then he’s drifting headily into subspace again because suddenly his hands are tied behind his back with something smooth and silky, Evan leaning in to bite one more mark into the smooth muscle under Brian’s ear. He’s almost shivering, then, as Tyler unzips his fly, guides Brian’s head up as he pulls out his cock. It smacks Brian’s cheek, and he blinks sharply before Tyler is fucking his mouth.

Brian’s choking and whimpering, Tyler’s hand tight against the back of his head. There’s some movement behind him, someone else making noise, but Brian can’t think about anything else because he’s so painfully hard, trying to open the back of his throat to take Tyler’s length. He can’t use his hands to jack the rest of Tyler’s cock like he would normally, and it’s got him bending his knees to bob his head deeper, eyes closing hard as he gags again. Tyler bites out a cuss, something short and sharp that has him holding Brian’s head down, nose a millimeter away from Tyler’s body. He lets go, and Brian backs off, gasping. He licks a stripe up the shaft before diving back down to bob his head freely, faster than Tyler’s pace. He drags back once, looking up all Tyler with his cock held on the flat of his tongue.

Tyler growls, regaining his grip in Brian’s hair, fist clenching at the back of his head. He’s watching someone behind him move, too, and Tyler is guiding his head back down onto his cock when he feels someone kneeling behind him. Soft lips trail across Brian’s shoulder as he bobs his head, long fingers dusting down his ribs, and he thinks it must be Jonathan as teeth scrape the side of his neck, Jon’s hair brushing his shoulder. He pulls at the collar once with his teeth before he presses another kiss to one of Evan’s marks and ducks away from Brian’s shoulder.

The pads of his fingers trail down Brian’s bound hands, slipping into the waistband of his jeans. He tugs them down gently, another pair of hands joining him, drawing at his belt loops. Jon’s fingers slip immediately into Brian’s crack, slick now, and he moans, eyes fluttering on Tyler’s cock, feels Ty’s fingers slip through his hair in response. Luke groans somewhere behind him as he watches Jon’s fingers tease over Brian’s hole, watches Brian’s back arch. 

“Fuck, Delirious,” Tyler says, teeth gritted. “I’m gonna cum in two seconds if you keep making him do that.” Brian can almost feel Jonathan’s smirk behind him. He drags his hand up, rubs his thumb in a deliberate circle, then presses down hard, just the tip of the digit pressing in. Brian moans again, head rolling, and he hears several groaned responses. Jonathan’s thumb catches on his rim, just his nail pressing into the silky muscle, and Brian’s squirming now, trying to fuck himself down onto Jonathan’s finger, hands clenched into fists where he and Luke can see them.

“Goddamn it,” Tyler groans finally. “Jon, get off of him. Brian, go let Brock fuck your mouth, goddamn slut.” It takes Brian a second before he’s stumbling to his feet, lets Luke help him shuck his pants the rest of the way off. Brock’s perched at the end of the couch, hint of a smile on his face that doesn’t match the hot look in his eyes as he watches Brian approach, impossibly hard cock bobbing between his legs. He kneels on the couch next to Brock, arches his back to keep his ass in the air as he nuzzles into Brock’s crotch. His pants are undone, and Brian mouths at his clothed cock before he pulls Brock’s boxers down with his teeth. 

He sucks Brock’s dick like the slut Tyler calls him, doesn’t stop when he feels Jon tracing down his back again. He spreads his knees, presses his head down harder. Brock is sweet and noisy, groans every time his cock nudges the back of Brian’s throat, pets his hair out of his face as Brian bobs his head. 

Jonathan is distracting, too, scissoring Brian open slowly, pressing his tongue to the edge of Brian’s hole every time he lets his guard down, and Brian is steadily deep-throating Brock when Jonathan presses a third finger into him. Brian almost chokes on a moan, and he pulls off of Brock’s dick to bury his face in the seam of his thigh, whining long and low. Brock pets his hair back, presses his fingers into the marks Evan sucked into his neck and shoulder as Jonathan works him over. He brushes up against Brian’s sweet spot almost teasingly, doing it once more when Brian jolts into Brock’s belly with a whimper. “Please, Jonathan,” he whines, “I’m so ready, please, please fuck-“

Someone does enter him, then, and Brian whines, grinding back onto him despite the stretch, but it’s not Jonathan. His hands are softer, not callused like this, and whoever it is reaches out and grabs the back of the collar to cut his breath short — Luke, the kinky fucker, pulls Brian up so they’re both on their knees. He lets go of the collar, and the white fades out of Brian’s vision, though the world still takes a softer hue as he pants, dropping his head back onto Luke’s shoulder. “Please move, want you t’ fuck me, Luke,” Brian whines breathlessly.

Luke truly indulges him, fucking up into him with short, sharp snaps of his hips. Brian’s hands, pinned between them, clench into fists. “Oh my god, fuck, Luke,” he moans, “right there, shit, I’m gonna-“

Luke’s hand lands with a sharp smack on the meat of his thigh, and Brian startles, struggling to hold his balance. “Don’t cum yet, baby,” Luke orders. “Not until everyone else has cum first.” Brian groans, dropping his head back onto Luke’s shoulder. 

“Please, Luke,” he whines as Luke starts up the rhythm he had paused. “Wanna cum…” He’s still grinding back onto Luke, letting his body be used, and Luke finishes with a groan through clenched teeth.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, smug and sated, as he pulls out with a wet sound. Tyler is already there to keep him balanced, one hand on Brian’s bare hip.

Instead of pressing in immediately, though, he presses Brian back down, bending him at the waist until his face is in front of Brock’s cock again. “Make him come before I do,” Tyler commands, pressing the head of his cock into Brian’s hole, already dripping with Luke’s seed. Brian sets to work with a certain type of desperation colouring his movements. He sucks Brock down messily, spit dribbling down his chin as he bobs his head, feels the man gripping his hair, not quite sure whether to pull him away or push him further down. Tyler's fucking into him then, setting Brian’s head into just as much of a whirlwind as Tyler normally does, catching him dizzy and speared on either end. 

Eventually Brock’s hands tighten in his hair, and Brian’s not sure whether it’s actually because he’s been sucking him off that well or because he looks a whole-ass sight with Tyler bending him over, but he takes Brock as deep in his throat as he can and chokes, throat convulsing around his cock. He hears Brock shout, “Oh, shit, Brian-“ and cum hard, thick spurts down Brian’s throat. He backs off just enough to let Brock fill his mouth, and looks up at him, feeling the tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as he swallows, cleaning Brock’s mess with his tongue as he holds his eyes. Cum leaks out the corner of his mouth, and he scoops it back up with a finger, smiles angelically at Brock as he sticks out his tongue to lap it up.

Tyler’s rhythm is starting to falter, too, sloppily pounding into Brian’s ass, almost growling at him as he pants. His hands are clamped tight around Brian’s hips, and Brian drops his head with a gasp as Tyler’s already bruising grasp tightens further. Brian is just starting to plead with him again — “please, Tyler, been so good, please let me cum” — when Tyler slams Brian back, holding their hips flush against each other as he cums deep inside Brian’s hole. Brian groans, and even he’s not sure whether it’s from relief or disappointment. He slumps, pressing his forehead against against Brock’s thigh, trying to catch his breath and give his abs a short break. Sure enough, he can already feel Jonathan’s fingers skating up his back, catching long on the collar still riding high around his throat.

Jonathan pulls, setting Brian back on his knees before he slips around his front, kneeling inches away, bare chest meeting Brian’s own skin. His eyes skip down Brian like a stone across water, meeting his bruised lips from Luke’s teasing, Evan’s marks sitting dark on his neck, the red press from Tyler’s hands on his hips, his cock, still standing hard away from him. Jon’s eyes catch back on his lips, and Brian barely has to lean forward before Jonathan meets him halfway, clashing in a tangle of lips and teeth and tongue that leaves Brian panting against him. Jon’s hands are dancing across his skin again, palming at the bruises the others have left just to hear Brian moan against him.

Evan slips behind him almost silently, sliding his cock up between Brian’s cheeks, makes him whimper hot against Jonathan’s lips. It’s slick with someone else’s seed and the lube they’d already slicked him with, and when the tip of Evan’s cock catches on Brian’s rim, he pushes in achingly slow, pulling Brian toward him by the collar around his neck. His back arches, whining, as Evan slides home in his hole. His head is only getting fuzzier, lost in the feeling of Jonathan rutting against him and Evan using him, breaths mingling hot over his shoulder. 

And really, having sat and watched Brian writhing under each of the other guys, thrusting into his own hand on the couch, Evan’s not long for the game, dropping his hand to curl around Brian and Jonathan. He buries his cock deep in Brian’s ass, and Brian whines as he feels Evan’s heat explode in him. He stays put though, cock sealing his, Luke’s, and Tyler’s cum in Brian as he jacks him and Jonathan off together. He’s not gonna last long like this, Evan’s warm, callused fingers tight around him and Jonathan’s slick length giving him just enough friction as they fall into a rhythm just opposite of each other. Brian’s groaning, head back and tucked into Evan’s neck, trying to hold off and let Jonathan cum before him, and it becomes so much harder when Jon leans forward and starts sucking on Brian’s neck, already purpled from Evan’s teeth.

Jonathan does cum first, though, spattering over Evan’s hand and Brian’s stomach, and, sandwiched between the pair, Brian lets himself go, moaning as his orgasm crashes over him, Evan still fisting his cock. 

Brian’s knees falter, and Jonathan grins at him as he props him back up against Evan. “Easy, there,” he smirks, and Brian tries so hard not to notice how husky his voice has gotten because he’s already gotten a year’s worth of masturbation material today and he really does not need any more. 

Evan’s clean fingers brush over his bound hands, and Brian can feel him stand up behind him. “Luke-“ he starts to call, but the man is already reappearing in the doorway to the kitchen, hands full of wet washcloths. He tosses one to Evan, who smiles gratefully at him as he wipes down his hands and lets Brian out of the silk ties binding his hands. He flexes his wrists, grinning as he watches Delirious sprawl out across Brock’s lap in just his sweatpants, picking up an abandoned game controller.

“So any plans for the rest of the convention?” Tyler asks, ambling over with a clean washcloth to attack the mess on Brian’s thighs.

“Mm, I could think of some,” Brian teases, pretending to look Tyler over and laughing at the flush that spreads across his cheeks. “We’ll see."


End file.
